Fullmetal Strawhats
by AnieBTS
Summary: Edwina and Alphonse are fighting against the Homunculus when all of a sudden they are drawn in to a white light. They wake up on a ship and meet the crew members. They join the crew and with their help they sail of to find the Philosopher's Stone and fight Homunculus. Will the hot headed blonde finally find love? Later Fem!EdxLuffy -First attempt at crossover!
1. Chapter 1

_Fullmetal Strawhats~ Chapter 1_

 _I Do_ _Not_ _Own FMA_ _or_ _OP_

Edwina opened her eyes, noticing she was inside an unfamiliar room.

The last thing she had remembered was fighting against the Homunculus, then a strange white light surrounded them causing her to lose conscious.

 _Flashback~_

" _Come on! Transmute those humans or else your brother gets it!" Envy snarled as Lust drew her long claws closer to Al's blood seal*. "S-Sister! Don't do it!"_

 _Edwina didn't know what to do. She couldn't sacrifice these prisoners, but if she doesn't then Al would be- She shook her head. NO! Don't think about that! She was about to attack Envy, when a white light appeared out of no where and began to pull them towards it._

" _What?!" The Homunculus began to retreat, but were pulled in the light. Their screams could be heard._

 _Edwina turned to Alphonse. "Al!" she reached out to him. "Sister!" Their hands never reached each other as the light enveloped them._

 _End of Flashback~_

She sat up, noticing she had bandages wrapped around her head and stomach. Then something clicked. She was alone, someone was missing.

"Al?! Alphonse?! Where are you?! Answer me!" she yelled frantically as she stood up heading to the door, slowly opening it. She walked out of the room looking for Al and before she knew it, she was on a deck.

She looked around, looking up at the bright blue sky. She walked up to the railing looking down seeing WATER?! Am I on a ship…? But… "What the hell?" Edwina murmured to herself, that's when she heard voices. At first her thoughts were the Homunculus since they were pulled in to the light as well, but the voices didn't sound familiar.

"So, any of you guys know what we are going to do with this armor?" a voice asked, lazily.

"We should keep it!" another voice yelled excitedly.

 _SMACK!_

"You idiot! What would we do with an armor?!"

Edwina slowly approached the voices, knowing what they were talking about. Oh, Al… She gave a quick peek, seeing who she was dealing with.

She saw a man with green hair and a scar on his eye and also held three swords on his belt. She narrowed her eyes at this. Then there were two females, one had short orange hair in which she wore a bit of revealing clothes.

What she found weird was a small reindeer. A chimera? There where the two other men. One had blonde hair with a curly eyebrow, wearing a formal suite while smoking. The other had curly black hair with a long nose.

Lastly, the last person wore a straw hat, a scar under his eye. He wore a wide smile on his face.

They were surrounding an armor, obviously Al, who was laying on the ground, his helmet laying right next to Edwina's feet, revealing nobody inside the armor. She bent down picking up the helmet.

"Huh? Guys! There's this weird looking circle drawn inside the armor, and it looks like it's drawn with…blood?!" the orange haired girl announced, causing the long nosed man and the reindeer to hold each other screaming in fear while backing up.

"B-Blood?! Do you think a person died in there?!"

She reached out her hand to touch it which caused Edwina to go into action. She quickly clapped her hands transmuting a spear, throwing it at the orange haired girl. It hit the ground right in front of her hand causing her to shriek.

"That's as far as you go." Everyone turned their heads seeing a short golden haired girl with a long hair with messy bangs held in a braid that reached hips, walking towards them holding the armor's helmet. The green haired man took out his swords pointing them at her.

She stopped a few feet away from them. "Don't ever touch that seal!" Edwina yelled harshly, glaring at them. "Why…?" the orange haired girl asked confusedly. She ignored the question, turning her head towards the laying armor.

"Al, you okay?" Edwina called out, confusing the others. Al stood up surprising everyone. "Wha…?" they were all shocked. "Cool!" except for that guy.

"Sister! Your late! They wouldn't stop poking me!" Al complained. "Here, catch!" she threw the helmet towards him. "My head!" he caught it placing it back on his armor. Before Edwina knew it, a sword was on her neck.

"Sister!"

"Zoro! Stop it! Can't you see she is hurt?!"

He hesitated before putting down his swords. The reindeer then walked over. "Um, miss? You really shouldn't be standing up, you have a few broken ribs." he tried to explain nervously.

"I'm fine. But I want to know where we are." she ordered.

The straw hat boy grinned. "Your on my ship! I'm Monkey D. Luffy the captain, and I'm going to become Pirate King!" Pirate…?

"I'm Nami, navigator."

"Zoro, swordsman." moss head replied, glaring at her.

"Sanji, the cook, my beautiful golden haired maiden~." Creep…

""Chopper, the doctor."

"And I'm Usopp, the sharpshooter."

"What's your name?" Luffy asked Edwina and Alphonse. "My name is Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you." Al replied kindly, bowing Your just too nice Al.. Luffy stared at Edwina waiting for her to answer. "Sister, don't be rude!" Edwina sighed.

"Edwina Elric."

Edwina looked around, arms crossed over her chest. "How did we end up on your… ship?" Edwina asked coldly. Alphonse turned to the golden haired girl. "Sister!"

"You fell from the sky!" Luffy announced grinning like an idiot. Edwina's eye twitched in annoyance. "Like hell. I don't believe that." Luffy pouted. "But its true! I saved you from falling in to the water!"

"From the sky, eh?" Edwina murmured trying to remember what could have caused that. Alphonse turned to his sister. "Ed, do you think the light brought us to a different world? Because pirates don't exist anymore." he whispered so she could only hear. "that could be a possibility, so we should just lay low" Edwina then turned her attention back to the 'pirates'. "Hey you said you were a-" _Smack!_ Edwina's vision turned black.

"What are you doing?! Leave her alone! Sister!"

_Fullmetal_Strawhats_

Ed opened his eyes and noticed her automail arm and leg were missing. Also, her arm was tied up over her head and leg. "The hell…?" she was inside a cell! "Al?! Where are you?!" she called out struggling with one hand.

"Are you some human robot?" she snapped her head to the cell bars where Luffy leaned against looking at her. She glared. "Of course not, you idiot!" Edwina then continued to struggle more until the chain started cutting at her wrist drawing blood as it dripped to the tiled floor. She winced.

Luffy just sat there observing her silently. Edwina turned his attention back to him. "Why did you tie me up anyways?" she grunted as she leaned against the wall. He gave her a confused look. "I don't know. The other said that you guys are dangerous and we shouldn't let you guys walk around the ship."

Edwina raised an eyebrow. "Aren't YOU the captain?" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, but they say that my decisions are always stupid!" she sighed. They are right.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Are you a goddess?" that question caught her off guard. "Eh?! What gave you that idea?!" He grinned. "Well, its because you fell from the sky and your really pretty! You remind me of a goddess is all!" Edwina couldn't help the heat that raised to her cheeks.

She turned away. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not."

He stood up. "Well its time for me to go. I have to keep watch tonight! Bye!" he waved and ran off, she then remembered something. "Hey! Wait! Where's my brother?!"

She was once again left alone.

"Damn it." Edwina looked around, outside of the cell she was in, she noticed that her automail was hanging on the other wall. Maybe… she used her hand to feel around the wall she was against for something sharp. Bingo.

Edwina hooked the chain to a metal piece that had been sticking out and pulled as hard as she could with her one arm. That didn't work, so she pulled harder as she leaned her body away from the wall. Then there was a loud SNAP and her face hit the cold ground, she pulled herself out of the ground ad she did the same with her leg.

Once she was free from the chains, she realized she couldn't walk and so she quickly began to crawl to wards the cell bars. When she reached it, she slowly stood up and grabbed her automail limbs.

She bit her lip before connecting her automail arm as she struggled to hold in a scream, she then quickly moved on doing the same with her automail leg. Edwina sat there for awhile, trying to calm herself from the pain before she transmuted the door open and ran off towards where she remembered was the deck.

When she got there, she saw no one as expected since Luffy had been the only one on night duty. He was sitting on the crows nest and snoring could be heard. Edwina rolled her eyes. Some captain. She was about to walk back in the ship to look for Al, but was stopped when she sensed something heading towards her head.

Edwina dodged the attack as she stood in a fighting stand, her automail arm already transmuted in a blade. "You, how did you get out of the cell." Zoro growled with all three swords ready to strike at any moment. Edwina smirked. "I have my ways."

Zoro crossed his two swords across his chest and placed the blade in his mouth. He then ran towards the messy golden haired girl in high speed. " **Oni Giri!** " Edwina saw what he was going to do and transmuted a wall in between them just as Zoro cut the wall in a diagonal crossing slash.

"What the hell?! Where did that wall come from?!" he shouted eyes widen in surprise while Edwina just grinned. "Like I said before." she ran towards him swinging the blade which he deflected the blade with his sword, both blades making a clashing sound.

Edwina kicked his stomach with her automail leg, making her cringe in pain. She then realized that her automail needed to be oiled or worse, repaired. The pain caused her to lose balance and falls to the ground in a grunt.

"Try dodging this!" Two blades headed towards her, but all she could do was jump out of the way. This caused her to run into a stack of boxes that crashed on top of her. "Whoa!" BAM!

"What's with all the noise?! Nami screamed as she marched up towards Zoro.

"Gah! What happened to all the boxes?! We have supplies in there you know!" Ussop complained.

"What did you do you stupid marimo?!" Sanji yelled.

Luffy then appeared yawning. "What's up guys?" Zoro turned to him. "Weren't you suppose to keep watch at night?!" he just grinned. "I got sleepy!" he peered over his shoulder. "Wow, what did you guys do?"

"That stupid girl escaped from the cell-"

"My sister! Where is she?!" they turned to Alphonse who ran towards them. Zoro just pointed at the boxes. "Sister!" he began to throw boxes everywhere almost hitting the others. "Hey! Watch it!" Nami cried out as she barely managed to dodge a box.

"Al! Over here!" a muffled voice was heard. Alphonse then pulled out his older sister who looked tired. "Are you alright?!" Al quickly went in to mother mode looking at his sister for injuries. Edwina winced when he touched her stomach.

He lifted her shirt up and noticed blood seeping through the bandage. "Chooper-san! Her wound opened!" the reindeer quickly grabbed a first aid kit and began to re bandage her wounds as Nami pushed the guys away. "Look away perverts!"

Sanji had his eyes in hearts. "Oh, but Nami-swan~! I just wanted to keep her company!" Nami just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Luffy just stood there confused. "So what happened to her?" Everyone turned to Zoro who sighed. "Like I said before, she escaped from the cell and picked a fight with me." Nami punched him I the head. "The hell woman!" Sanji stepped in too. "How dare you treat a lady like that! You moss head!"

"Ed! You should be more careful! You're going to hurt yourself again!" Al continued as Chopper finished dressing her wounds. Edwina stood up and punched Al in the helmet. "Sister!" "And you shouldn't be friendly with the enemy Al! They took my automail and had me tied up! Where were you anyways!" the blonde demanded glaring at her little brother.

Al looked away. "Well… they had me tied up too, but unlike you they didn't take my armor to pieces, so I escaped easier." he thought for a moment. "And they aren't the enemy Ed. They want to help us back home. I explained to them where we are from and what had happened to us."

"Al!" she sighed turning towards the crew who nodded, except for Zoro who grunted. Edwina scratched her head. "Yeah, yeah fine. Only if I don't get to be tied up in a cell." she replied not being able to resist Alphonse since he always makes good decisions Not that I make bad decisions that is..

"Join my crew!" Luffy concluded not sounding like he asked them but demanded. "NO!" Edwina immediately protested causing him to pout. "Too bad! You're both strong! So your joining my crew!" he pointed out. "I'm captain and I make decisions!" he claimed childishly. Yeah, really dumb ones.

"Sister, we should just join them for awhile and who knows, we might find the Homunculus and stop them from trying to make a Philosopher's Stone." Al explained. Edwina looked at him.

He's right. Envy, Lust and Gluttony are still around here somewhere. "Alright!" she walked over to Luffy holding out her automail hand towards him. "We'll join your crew for awhile." Instead of getting a hand shake, she was caught in surprise when he hugged her swinging her around.

"Yay! New Nakamas!"

"Let go of me!"

"Luffy! Let go of the beautiful golden haired maiden~!"

"Hey! Sanji-san, don't touch my sister!"

Nami just stood there with Zoro who laid on the floor snoring away. She then thought for a moment. "Hey Edwina, Alphonse can I ask you guys a question?" the argument stopped and both Elrics turned their attention towards her. "Sure Nami-san, what is it?"

"What happened to you guys?" this confused both. "What do you mean?"

They weren't prepared for an explanation when she asked her question which caused them to freeze.

"Why is Alphonse's armor empty? And why do you have metal limbs, Edwina?"

 **A/N: *Al's armor isn't broken like in the episode. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ This is my first Crossover -Yoh**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fullmetal Strawhats~ Chapter 2: What To Do_

 _I Do_ _Not_ _Own FMA_ _or_ _OP_

The countless stares from the crew looked at her, waiting for her reply. Zoro cracked an eye open from where he laid, also waiting. Edwina glared at them, "Mind your own damn business!" she growled pushing her way out of the circle that the crew had created around her and Alphonse, limping.

"Sister, you shouldn't be so rude. They are just curious, that's all." Alphonse assured as he quickly followed her, looking at Nami who looked upset. Luffy tilted his head side ways clearly confused. "Why not tell us?!" he whined, "What's so bad about it?! I want to know!" he pointed out, but instead of getting an answer by Edwina he got smacked in the head by Nami.

"OW! Why'd ya hit me Nami?!"

"You idiot! Can't you see that they don't want to tell us right now? They just met us!" she cried out before turning her attention back to the Elrics. "I'm sorry. I guess I kind of rushed on the whole questioning thing." Edwina nodded in acceptance of the apology.

Ussop then appeared in front of Edwina, holding up a bottle of oil. "Here. This will help, right? With your, uh, damaged leg?" Edwina looked at her leg before nodding. "Yeah, thanks." she took it and took a seat on the floor as she began oiling her automail.

Sanji gasped. "Oh dear! Its about time I make dinner!" he quickly reverted his gaze to the girl on the floor and the orange haired, eyes replaced with hearts as he swayed. "Nami~swan! Edwina~swan! Anything in particular you'd like?" he offered.

"Sanji! Meat!"

"Not YOU!"

Edwina glanced at Alphonse who appeared to be playing tag with Ussop and Chopper before moving her gaze back at the rest of the crew who had begun to argue about food. 'What a bunch of dumb asses' She threw the oil at Ussop and made her way around the ship to look around. It was beginning to get dark.

As she looked around, she spotted a head figure up ahead in the front of the ship. Edwina walked over to it, thinking for a while before making her way up on top of the head. She quickly adjusted herself before looking forward in amazement. From where she sat, it gave her a perfect view of the ocean up ahead.

Her thoughts went back to the events that had happened back with the Homunculus. The Philosopher's Stone had been a waste of their time looking for it after the revelation of the secret of making one had been revealed.

She knew deep down that for Alphonse and her sake, she needed to find another way to get their bodies back without using the Philosopher's Stone. Also, they had to keep an eye on the Homunculus once they show up.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a abrupt voice that came from behind her.

"Hey! That's my spot!" she turned around and saw that it had been Luffy. He had a hand on his hip and the other pointing directly at her. Edwina blinked, looking down at the head she sat on and then back at him with a blank face.

"So?" she asked bluntly.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks. "Its my favorite spot on the ship!" he stopped thinking for a moment. "-but since you're a goddess I guess I won't mind!" he finished off happily as he made his way up picking her up, but before he could touch her… SMACK! Luffy fell to the ground, holding his head that now had a growing bump.

Edwina jumped off of the figure on to the deck and began walking away from him. Before she could though, Luffy sprang his arms out and wrapped them around her body. Edwina's eyes widen and began to violently wiggle out of his grip feeling embarrassed of the situation. "What the hell do you think your doing?! Let me go!" his grip tightened literally wrapping around her freaking her out. "Your arms-!"

Luffy grinned. "I'm a rubber man! I ate the Gum Gum Fruit!" he quickly. Edwina didn't bother asking what that meant and instead proceeded to kick him on the stomach with her automail leg, sending Luffy flying across the ship.

Edwina's eye twitched in annoyance as she saw him land hard on the deck. "What did you do that for?!" He shouted in annoyance and confusion.

Edwina didn't reply and instead began to walk away. "Hey," she stopped and sighed. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering what was making you sad." Edwina didn't reply and simply continued her way. 'I don't need someone asking me this, especially some dumb ass like him.'

* * *

"No."

"But-!"

"I said no Al! We just need to stay with them until they reach an town for us to stay and figure things out." replied the eldest as they laid in their beds. "You can't just forget about the Homunculus, if we are here, there is a high chance they are here too." Alphonse stayed quite.

"They're nice."

Edwina nearly fell off her bed. "Your kidding me?! They freakin' knocked me out and held us hostages!" she whispered furiously. "You might trust them, but I don't. They're crazy!" Al seemed to think for a while. "They were just being cautious of us, sister. Wouldn't you do the same if you were in their position?" Edwina grumbled. "Just shut up Al."

'Why does Al always have to be right?'

 _CRASH!_

Edwina sat up quickly from her bed. "What the hell is going on?" she quickly threw the blankets off her and noticed that Al wasn't in the room. She slipped on her boots and coat before walking out towards the sound that was coming out of the kitchen. When she came in she quickly dodged the chair that hit the wall next to her.

Everything was a mess. All the crew members were yelling at the captain who had all the food and quickly shoving it in his mouth as the members tried to get it away from him. "Luffy! Stop hogging all the food!" Ussop yelled, but was then shoved away by Sanji who had fire in his eyes. "You little shit! Don't eat all the food! We have guests!" That's when she saw Al in the corner of her eye looking panicked, not knowing what to do.

"G-Guys! P-Please don't fight!"

Edwina sighed in annoyance as she walked away, up to the deck where she looked out at sea. 'Why do I have to deal with this crap? Al and I should be looking for a way home. I really hope an island shows up soon.'

She then saw a ship out in the distance, heading towards the Strawhats's ship. Edwina walked back in to the chaotic kitchen. "Hey I don't mean to bother, but there's a ship heading this way." she pointed out bluntly.

Everyone stopped shouting and fighting before they all ran out to the deck, nearly knocking her over.

"It's the marines!"

Shit. Things couldn't have gotten worse.


End file.
